1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved wire connection terminal structure, and more particularly to a wire connection terminal structure having a seat body for an LED to plug in. The seat body is formed with a wire plug-in opening. The upper and lower sides of the wire plug-in opening of the seat body provide shielding, protection and guiding effects for the terminal of the external conductive wire. One end of the seat body has an extending side and a recessed side and a slope formed between the extending side and the recessed side. A wire plug-in protection wall is formed on an edge of the recessed side.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire connection terminal is also referred to as a connector. The wire connection terminal is mainly used to connect the metal conductive wires (commonly referred to as electrical wire) between electronic components or connect the conductive wires between an electronic component and a circuit board. Also, the conductive contact pin of the electronic component can be plugged into the wire connection terminal as a socket of the electronic component. The electronic components include resistors, capacitors, inductors, LED, transformers, liquid crystal panels, touch panels, etc. Accordingly, the wire connection terminal serves to transmit power or electronic signals to facilitate installation and arrangement of the internal circuit boards and electronic components of the electronic product or apparatus.
Currently, there are various wire connection terminals on the market. In general, a conventional wire connection terminal has an insulation seat body and multiple conductive clips enclosed in the insulation seat body. The conductive clip is made of conductive metal material and has several elastic holding arms for holding the conductive wire or contact pin of an external electronic component. The conductive clip also has several soldering legs exposed to outer side of the seat body. The soldering legs of the conductive clip are soldered on a circuit board, whereby the seat body of the wire connection terminal is disposed in the electronic product or apparatus along with the circuit board. In addition, the seat body has a wire plug-in opening for the conductive wire or the contact pin of the external electronic component to plug into the seat body to be held in the holding mouth of the elastic holding arms. Also, in order to conveniently extract the conductive wire or the contact pin of the electronic component out of the holding mouth of the conductive clip of the wire connection terminal to replace the circuit board or electronic component and service the electronic product or apparatus, the conventional wire connection terminal generally has a structure for opening the holding mouth of the conductive clip.
The seat body of the wire connection terminal is generally fixed inside the electronic product or apparatus. Therefore, when it is desired to quickly replace the internal circuit board or electronic component of the electronic product or apparatus in precondition that the electronic product or apparatus is not disassembled to a great extent, an operator needs to extend his hand into the electronic product or apparatus to find the position of the seat body of the wire connection terminal by way of touch and extract the conductive wire or the contact pin of the original electronic component out of the wire plug-in opening of the seat body. Then, in a touch manner, the operator can plug the conductive wire or the contact pin of the substitutive electronic component into the wire plug-in opening of the seat body.
However, the seat body of the conventional wire connection terminal generally has a rectangular and regular configuration. Therefore, it is hard for the operator to identify the position of the wire plug-in opening of the seat body by way of barehanded touch. Even if the operator touches and finds the position of the wire plug-in opening, it is still uneasy for the operator to aim the conductive wire or the contact pin of the substitutive electronic component at the wire plug-in opening of the seat body and plug the conductive wire or the contact pin into the wire plug-in opening. As a result, the conductive wire or the contact pin is quite often pressed against the outer wall of the seat body along the outer edge of the wire plug-in opening and bent or twisted. Moreover, the conductive wire or the contact pin is apt to deviate from the wire plug-in opening.
This leads to inconvenience in use of the wire connection terminal. Moreover, currently, there is a trend to miniaturize the volume of the wire connection terminal. This makes the above problem become more serious.